Yami Shinobi Of Kumogakure
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was banished by the village after bring Sasuke back from the Valley of the End. He finds himself in a hospital that's inside the village Kumogakure only will he pick to join this village? With no one to help him and nowhere to go with a chance of a new life in a new village will he take such a chance or let it slip passed him? Has the shinobi of darkness found his true home?
1. New Start

Naruto kicked out of the village after bring Sasuke back only how will things change? What will Naruto do after being kicked out for bring him back at the valley of the end? How will Naruto life in Kumo be well if you want to know you need to simply read the chapter?

I hope everyone enjoys reading this new story and enjoy.

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto grabbed his head because of the pain only he noticed that he was inside a hospital room by the looks of the room he was in. That was when he had tried his best to think what happened only everything was just blank in his mind. He couldn't even think because of how much the pain was clouding his mind up.

"It's good that you are alive also awake because I wanted to thank you myself for saving Yugito-chan." Naruto looked over in order to see a very build man with Raikage clothes on and the Raikage hat on his head. He didn't know where the hell he was or who this Yugito-chan was either because his head was still killing him.

"Who, I don't remember a single thing." That was when a long haired blonde woman walked inside the room which she normally would have her hair tied in bandage yet she didn't have chance to this time. Her cat like eyes just stared over at him before walking to his side with her hair moving freely while she walked.

His eyes couldn't stop looking at her because he somewhat remembered who she was only he had to say she was a goddess. No one in his village looked that good only his eyes stared mainly at her catlike eyes that draw him in, he didn't know why her eyes were like that only that he liked them.

"Let me fill you in on what happened and maybe it's because your wounds you had that caused you to seen lost right now. I also want to thank you for saving my life because without you I would be dead right now." Yugito filled him in on how he saved her when she was attacked by the two freaks with matching cloaks on.

" **So your knight in armor is finally awake and are you going thank him by riding him in front of the Raikage? I bet he would like the show of you naked bouncing on this young blonde hair man in front of us."** Nibi licked her lips only Yugito blushed before yelling at Nibi inside her mind.

"Yes now I'm starting remember, I noticed these bastards after you just like they came after me in the past just not same ones. I remember coming to this area after being banished from Konoha for a bullshit reason." A stared down at him hard because there no bullshit reasons when it came to someone being banished from their village.

"Why were you banished? That's not something that normally happens for anything short really doing something against your village." Naruto looked up at the man who had started to glare at him yet he figured it was because of the banishment. He had known that was only meant for the worse crimes to be done in order for you to be banished from your own home.

"Because I was ordered to bring back the last Uchiha when he backstabbed village and tried to leave with our most wanted missing shinobi. I was ordered to bring him back alive with force if needed. I used force and the council blamed me for his wounds even though he was backstabbing the village. Some damn bloodline lovers they are." That was when both Yugito and A stared stunned because that really was a bullshit reason.

"Did you do something to piss off your council? I mean that some real bull shit of a reason to banish one of their own shinobi like that." Yugito asked while she wondered how someone so young could get their village that anger at him. Naruto only poked to her stomach then she realized what he was getting at.

"I hold the Kyuubi inside of me and they have tried their best to get rid of me time and time again. From trying to kill me in my sleep when I was younger to making it so I can't pass the shinobi test to become a shinobi. To give me a sensei that didn't train me and made it harder for me to stay alive on missions." He told them only that caused Yugito to just look at him in horror because even her village didn't treat her that bad.

"There is something I wanted to ask you because you had done something in that fight in order for us to get away. When we were almost fully out of any strength to keep fighting you had something like that look like pure darkness and it helped us get away." She asked him only he just smirked back over at her.

"I don't know all of my powers over it only when I was fighting the Uchiha to bring him back in unlocked that power. I don't know if it's a bloodline or what only that I can do things related to the very darkness of this world. I don't mean shadows like clan in my village can use because I mean darkness it very self." He had seen his one friend and his clan use things with shadows only his power was the true darkness.

"We'll let you rest and someone will come to see you later but my only question do you want join Kumo?" Yugito was stunned that her leader had asked him that only she had hoped he would say yes because she wanted to get to know him even more. She didn't care if he was only fifteen because age meant nothing in the shinobi world.

"I got nowhere else to go but one thing you need to know is who my family is because you may not want me in the village." Both Kumo members just stared confused because why would it happen to them who his family was? It wasn't like his family was on their most hated list or something.

'My father is or was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki." The Raikage took that back because their family really was on their list only they had tried to kidnap Kushina many years ago.

"I can tell you right now the truth is your mother I had known. She was someone that we once tried to kidnap in the past before I had become the Raikage. Your father on the other hand was a man that I even fought against in the past and he was someone that was a very strong also skillful shinobi. "His eyes studied the young blonde because he did look just like his father only the marks on his face gave him his own look to him.

"Just rest and I'll talk to you more about joining later." The two left the room only he just lay back down staring at the hospital room wall. Could he really join a new village and start over with his life, was it really that simply? He had lost everyone he cared about because he was kicked out of his birth village for doing something he was ordered to do.

" _That Yugito-chan is really a beautiful woman only I wondered why she kept staring at me like that because no one had ever done that before."_ He was confused by the way she looked at him throughout the time she was filling him in on what had happened.

He could still feel pain in his body only he had wished he could have killed these two freaks yet he was glad to just have saved Yugito from them. He did know he had to start training even harder than before in order to grow strong enough to stop these bastards from doing whatever they pleased.

" _I still don't know what kind of powers this darkness has only that I need to learn how to control it before it ends up hurting someone by mistake."_ He thought because he was scared of this power because it was strong yet at the same time dark. This was darkness that he had and it wasn't something to taken lightly at all.

He finally let himself fall back to sleep only he woke up few hours later when he could hear the door to the room open up once more. He looked to see a woman with light gray short hair with green eyes walk in, her skin was darker than his. She walked over to him before she sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"There are few things we need to talk about before you can join this village once we are done then I'll show you where you'll be staying. You won't be staying there long because it only in till you finally find a place of your own." Her voice was calm and her tone was bit friendly yet more business like then anything else.

"You will be given rights to have your clan in this village and if you are the only member of that clan there are ways for you to rebirth said clan. First off what is your name and what rank did you have before being kicked out of your village? "She asked while writing things down in a notebook that was on her lap.

They both heard door open once more only for Yugito to walk inside and move a chair over to the bed. Her black eyes looked over at Naruto only she couldn't get him out of her mind because he was the first person to ever save her life. _"Looks like I just got here in time because Mabui-chan doesn't seem got a chance to ask any questions yet."_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my rank back in Konoha was genin." Yugito was shocked he was only a genin with the level of skill he had showed against these two freaks. She would have placed him at high chunin or jounin.

"So you never got chance to do any chunin tests then? I though the exam for them was in Konoha the last time?" She didn't know what had happened because Kumo didn't take part in the last chunin exam.

"I was but Konoha fall under attack by two of the village during the final rounds which I was part of. Gaara who later become my friend was used to attack the village by his father who was the leader of the Suna village. They had planned for him to lose control over his one tail bijuu during the attack on the village." He told them then told them how he stopped Gaara after he fully transformed.

They were shocked he could have done that without using his bijuu powers because to stop a full transform like that was crazy. **"You really know how to pick a winner and you better tie him down and ride his cock all night long."** Yugito blushed hard only she shook her head to shut up Nibi from talking anymore.

"Is there something wrong Yugito-chan?" He had heard her name being used so he had known just what to call her. She shook her head no while she just waited for Mabui to ask more questions for him to answer.

"Just what kind of jutsu do you know and what is your fighting area of skill?" She asked only she had many more questions on the list to ask him. She just wanted to start off with the easy ones so she could work their way into the much harder ones.

"I know few high ranking jutsu even learned Kage Bunshin No Jutsu in only few hours and that's one of the forbidden jutsu of my village." Hearing him say that had caused her to be partly stunned by him knowing that jutsu. That was because she had known what skill that was because one of member of this village had learned it. This said member told her it took him very long time to learn yet he claimed to have learned it in only few hours.

"Next question is bit harder which do you have control over your bijuu? I mean the Kyuubi that's inside of you." She looked at him hard this time because they had known not many other ones outside of Kumo had control over their tailed beasts.

"No I don't because last time I even talked to him he said he would devour my very soul, so we not on good base together." He told her only both women stared at him because Yugito couldn't image Nibi threating to do that to her.

" **He thinks Kyuubi is a man that's so funny, Kurama dear is really a horny little fox that can't wait to get fucked hard in many ways or by many people at once."** The Nibi howled laughing inside of Yugito's head annoying her greatly.

"If you do become a shinobi here you will learn how to control it like the other two in this village have done so." She looked down the list of things she still had to ask him only some of these made her sense. She looked over to Yugito who just looked away because she figured just why these questions were even here.

"Do you have any lover or wife back in Konoha?" She couldn't' believe she was even asking that only glared over at Yugito who was sneaky by putting these down here. She had to remember to double check things next time because of her.

"There isn't many people want to speak to a demon so not much of dating life for me. You can say I never even been on a single date." Yugito grinned only Mabui sent a glare to shut up her, she was getting on the woman's nerves.

'That's enough questions for now and I'll show you where you will be staying only first put these clothes on." She handed him clothes only he looked at them like aren't you both going leave the room? "Do not be shy because you are a shinobi so hurry up with getting changed already." The woman gave him an annoyed look for being shy.

He got up and took of the hospital outfit leaving him naked in front of both women only their eyes studied his body. When their eyes got their way to the south area they couldn't believe how big he was because this was biggest either had ever seen in their life. He started to change into his clothes only he was blushing from how strongly these two were staring at his body.

When he got done he was in black pants and a black t-shirt which he didn't mind only he wished it was orange. "Good now please follow me Naruto-san." He nodded and followed Mabui only Yugito had also tagged along with the two of them. She did wonder just where he would be staying at till he could find his own place.

When they got to the house Yugito just stopped walking only to stare at the house in worry for Naruto's safety. " _Why this house of all places because he would have be better off with living with me or Mabui-chan but this? They are losing their mind because he will die living in this cursed house."_

" **Good bye Naruto-kun you would have been a good sex toy for us to fuck over and over but it was nice knowing you, for short time that is."** Nibi gave sad cry that she lost her new toy only for Yugito to yell at her to shut up.

Mabui knocked on the door only no one open it causing her to use the key she had even Yugito stared at her funny. She had no idea why Mabui would have a key to this house even she didn't have one which was kind of an insult to her.

When they walked inside both followed Mabui to the bedroom where they could see a short blonde hair woman sleeping naked without covers on. " _Her breasts are same size or bigger than baa-chan, I didn't think that could be possible."_ He stared at her body hard only for Yugito to elbow him in the side because she was waking up.

"Why are you here Mabui-chan and why is there a man with you? If you are going to try fucking me tell him to leave." She rolled over only Yugito stared at her like she's crazy while Mabui just put her palm in her face.

"Samui-chan I mean right this damn minute wake your damn ass up now!" She yelled only for the blonde to jump up and move to a sitting pose on her bed not bothering to cover up. She could see Mabui wasn't in good mood only she just shook her head over at her.

"What is so important for you to yell like that because it's not cool, just why is he here while I'm naked?" She didn't like having male in her house and really didn't like having one while she was naked sitting on her bed.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be staying with you till we clear him in order to join this village." Samui eyes almost fall out because why in the world would they place a man in her house like that, she only had on bedroom.

"Why in the world are you placing him with me and not someone else? I mean there tons of people in this village you could have drop him off at why me?" She wanted to know only Yugito was watching her which caused her to just glare over at her.

"He could stay with me if it easier that way Mabui-chan because I don't have any problems with it." Yugito spoke up only Mabui shook her head no even if it wasn't going to be easy she had orders to follow.

"This is where Raikage-sama said for him to go and if she has a problem she can take it up with him." Samui looked away because she had known it weren't be good idea to go against his orders because he weren't just let get away with yelling at him over this matter.

"I guess I'm already causing trouble for people on the first day here." Naruto just gave a sad sigh because he wasn't happy with all of this. He simply wanted to find a place where he could live without worrying about being hated by everyone like he was back in his home village.

"Let's go Yugito-chan because they need to work on things without us bothering them plus Raikage-sama needs a word with you." Mabui got up before walking out only Yugito looked at him before following after her. She had just hope he would be ok with Samui because they are friends yet she knows just how bad Samui can get with men.

" _The ice queen of Kumo alone with a man in her house only hell can happen? I feel sorry for you Naruto-kun I really do but nothing I can do to help with this."_ She just prayed for his soul while walking with Mabui.

" **You had tired your best to get her to let him stay with you because then you could fuck him all day along or have him watch you play with yourself in front of him."** Nibi teased her only she blushed and yelled out loud without realizing causing Mabui to stare at her funny.

"Your name is Samui-chan is it?" She glare deadly at him for using chan in her name because she didn't even like him, she dislike him even more. She stood up and walked over to her only his eyes did their best to stare into her blue angel eyes.

"I didn't tell you that you can use chan in my name or even use my name at all do you know how uncool that is?" She just kept glaring at him only she was about to hit him yet before she could she moved her foot forward on top of a bottle that was laying there. It caused her to fall forward on him only she though he would move out of the way, she soon found herself on top of him while he had hit the ground hard with his heading wall.

"You ok Samui-chan?" He asked before he passed out due to the sharp hit to the head only Samui stared at him confused. Confused to why he didn't move out of the way knowing this would happen if he had stayed standing there, she just lay there on top of him. Her breasts were against his chest while he was out cold from the hit.

" _Just why did you do that because no other man would do such a thing just to help me yet you did? You are a very strange one Naruto-san..."_ She thought to herself as she got off him before picking him up off the ground. She found him to be heavy only she placed him on the bed while looking at him with very strange feeling.

She sat down on the bed watching him only she just didn't know how this new living set up would work because she only had one bedroom. She slowly kept on watching him trying to figure how to handle the new changes the both of them had to deal with.

"You sure they will be ok because I'm more worried that she may end up killing him before he joins our ranks." Yugito asked Mabui who was sitting drinking her coffee while looking over some reports of the village.

"She won't kill me maybe scar him for life but she won't kill him or put him in an early grave so stop worrying, your boy toy will be fine." Yugito blushed at her words only she looked away mumbling he wasn't her boy toy.

"You need to speak up because I can't hear you when you are mumbling like that you know, if you want say something say it.' She teased the blonde haired woman while taking another slip of her coffee.

"I said he's not my boy toy and just how do you have key to Samui's house because even I don't have a key to that." She stared over at the darker skin woman because she wanted to know why she had one.

"That's for me to know and not for you to know so don't try asking again." Mabui tone showed her she wasn't joking around about the topic, that it was best to simply drop it. Yugito pouted before taking bite of her fish only she truly loved eating fish of any kind.

Naruto slowly woke up from his sleep only he rubbed the back of his head because it was killing him only he slowly remembered how he got knocked out. " _I wonder if she's ok because that was one really bad fall even if I took all the pain."_ He kept rubbing his head while he moved to sit up then got to his feet.

When he left the bedroom he never would have guessed what he would see next, Samui walking out of the bathroom. She was wet from taking a shower and had no towel on covering her wet body, Naruto eyes just stared in surprise while he just stood there. "You really are a pervert aren't you Naruto-san…?" Her tone showed she wasn't happy at all only she was about do same thing she did last time only stopped.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

Till next time see you.


	2. The Darkness Within

This is war2 – Thank and I hope to keep going bit faster from now.

Batman78 – I wonder about that and Naruto is stronger than he was before the time-skip in the anime but he's not crazy strong yet. He has to first learn and master his new gift before he can be truly strong.

Desertxfox – don't need wait anymore.

Yindragonkiba – Mhm yes it was

Elemental Ninja 1608 Hopefully I can keep the interacting going good still.

Insanemeatsstorm – They will fall over time don't' worry I making sure I don't rush this at all and his spells more long lines of untold odyssey etran 2. Don't know if play games or not but they are very good Japanese games. Ps Nibi has to be a perverted cat.

I'm sorry that this chapter took as long as it did but issues with family come up and that took major of my time. I hope everyone enjoys this story and I'm thankful for all the feedback and your thoughts of the first chapter.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter like they have with first and now go read. If you got any questions let me know.

* * *

She slowly started to walk away from him then headed for her bedroom before locking the door behind her so he couldn't get in at all. She moved over to her large bed before she moved down on her bed in order to lay there still wet. She didn't know what to do only that she had to try figure it out and soon, slowly she let sleep take her.

Naruto sat down the couch still confused by everything that was going on from him joining a new village to having a naked roommate. " _Is she always naked in her house or am I just unlucky keep walking in on her while she's naked?"_ He couldn't figure her out only that he did enjoy seeing her naked body like that.

He moved to lie down on the couch only his mind was still filled with his past life with his old village that had banished him. He had lost so much and his dream of becoming Hokage was no longer something he could ever try to be.

Naruto ended sleeping on the couch that night only he woke up the next morning when he could hear Samui yelling as she burned her breakfast. He slowly moved to the kitchen to see her still yelling at the burned to ash food she had tried to make herself.

" _I'm guessing she's not that kind that's good at cooking from the looks of her burning her breakfast like that."_ He smiled only he started to come up with a very good idea to make up for seeing her naked.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" She glared at him only walked to her room leaving him in the kitchen. He moved to see what she had inside the kitchen before slowly cooking her eggs and bacon for breakfast only he just smiled, she did have anger only she was really shy. Shy about being hurt which he could tell she was hurt many times by the way she acted towards him.

When he got the food down on the table he knocked on her bedroom door before moving to the bathroom to change his clothes into only other pair of clothes he had on him. By the time he got out of the bedroom he could notice her siting at the table eating the food he made her, he smiled over at her before simply walking to the wooden table.

He still didn't understand how she could be ok with being naked in front of him because she was still without clothes. Only he just looked at her because her body was far better than anyone he had ever met in his old village then again he never seen anyone naked before her. She was first woman he had seen naked like that and she didn't hide it at all.

"I hope I made it to your liking. If there is anything else you like to eat like me know because I will be more than happy to cook it for you." He sat down on other side of the table before taking a bite of the food he had made.

"It's good…" She looked away only she mumbled a thank you underneath her voice that he could barely hear. She glared at him when he smiled because she didn't even want him to hear her say that to him.

After Samui finished eating they could hear a knock on the door causing her to get up and walk over there leaving Naruto to finish his food. When he got done he got up and walked to see what was going on only he could see Mabui standing in front of Samui very close. "Hello there Naruto-san and I would like if you came with me." She stated only there was a tiny blush on her face.

"Sure thing Mabui-chan and where are we going this time? I do hope I wasn't getting in the way of anything just now." She just looked at Samui who seemed got really annoyed when he called her that only he couldn't see. Her back was turned on him before she walked away unhappy because he had got in the way of things and she didn't like it at all.

"Get clothes on Samui-chan because you are coming to and I don't want to hear the word no from you either." She stopped only to stare at Mabui not glaring like she did to Naruto many times over the day. Both of them waited for her to get back to them in her normal outfit only she still had a glare when she looked at him even if he did make her food.

"Now that everyone is ready we can go." Mabui told them only she still yet to tell him where they were going or why, she just turned around then headed out of the house. The two of them followed after her only Naruto's eyes did look just a bit over at Mabui's area only to be hit in the side by Samui hard.

He rubbed his side while they walked only his eyes didn't look down there anymore because didn't want be hit by the blonde hair woman again. When they stopped walking he could see Yugito training two people next to what seem to be a small lake. Even if this village was up in the mountains it wasn't too odd to see some kind of lakes running around there.

"Naruto-kun why are you here?" She smiled over at them only a red haired woman run up to hug both Mabui and Samui. "Karui-chan you can't just run off while I'm training you even if it because both Mabui-chan and Samui-chan are here." Yugito scolded her while walking over to the four of them.

"If he is let into our ranks he will be placed on your team Yugito-chan and that's why he's here to see your team." Mabui explained to her only her eyes just looked annoyed by Karui and how she was acting.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you." Karui looked shocked when she heard the last name only she didn't say anything back to him. She just had simply walked back over to her teammate. He was a darker skin like Karui with white hair with what seemed to be a lollipop in his mouth.

"So Naruto-kun will be the last member of my team and I get to train him in anywhere I want to then?" Yugito grinned like a cat before her eyes had promised many things not all of it would be pleasure for him. He just looked at Mabui who simply had given him a pity look because he was doomed once he joined their ranks.

The three of them left leaving Naruto with his teammates only he just walked over to the lake before starting walk on the water. When he got to the middle of the lake he closed his eyes so he could start to think on matters, matters like joining a new village or losing his friends. He never noticed both his teammates staring at him like he was strange.

" _Answer…"_ Naruto snapped out of his thought when he could have sworn he heard someone's voice just then. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone only his teammates that caused him to feel lost.

" _Ans…wer"_ He started to hear the voice one more only this time he realized he was no longer standing on the lake, he was somewhere totally new to him. It looked like a maze only the walls were color of midnight. It was like the walls were made with darkness powers only he started to step forward down into this maze like area.

He slowly started keep walking only he still could feel the coldness of the dark maze yet his eyes could barely see anything. He didn't know how he got here or where this vice was leading him to only he kept following the voice. He didn't know if this was a trap or what only that he had to find out just who was speaking to him through his mind.

He did know this darkness he could see reminded him of the powers he had awakened during his battle against Sasuke. He slowly didn't think it was a trap even so he didn't know where this place was or how he even got here. He just kept moving one foot in front of the other in order get to the end of this maze.

When he got to the end he could see someone in black plated armor looking over at him with his finger pointing at him. "You are the new wield of this power and it is called." Before he could hear the name of his power he could hear his new teammate yelling out for help.

Before he had known it he was pushing back what seemed to be a large man only Naruto pushed man back on his back while standing in front of Karui. He noticed only his two teammates were around yet their eyes were staring at him in fear. He didn't realize why only he looked at the man that seemed to get up only shaking in fear while drawing his blade.

"What is going on here…?" Yugito asked when she got back only she stopped when her eyes landed on her savior. "Naruto-kun what happened to you…." Her words showed her just how shocked she was only she could just stand there with bit of fear showing in her eyes.

Naruto's skin looked to be pure black almost like the color of pure darkness also his forehead had four black horns coming out of it. His skin that seemed to look almost like it was metal yet at the same time it looked like normal skin. The biggest change was his arm that seemed to have a blade coming out of his forehand going backwards up to his shoulder area.

His blue eyes were dark crimson eyes that could send chills down your back yet these were no longer his caring calm blue eyes she had come to know. Samui went to deal with the man who was about to make a wet spot in his pant that caused Samui to look at him evilly for doing that because she could smell it.

"I don't know how this happened to me only that this had to do with that knight and my darkness powers." He walked over to the lake to see what he looked like due to the water, he couldn't' believe his eyes. He didn't even look human anymore as if he turned into a monster of pure darkness, was this the true power he had been given?

"If this is the cost to keep people I care about then so be, if this is the cost of keeping my new teammates safe so be it. I'm willing to pay any price and cost even if it my very soul to keep the ones I care about safe." He went back to his normal look only his arm was still the same monster looking only used his left hand to feel his right hand to find it cold. Cold to the touch almost like blade and he looked at the blade that was from his forehand to shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Yugito walked over taking the cold metal hand into her hand to feel the claw like fingers that he had, she couldn't believe he had said that. That he would pay any cost to keep his new team safe only her eyes stared at his eyes that had returned back to his blue soft caring eyes unlike these demonic eyes he just had.

"Not really and I do know this power isn't bloodline, only just who was that plated knight and why me?" He asked her because he didn't understand why he was the one given such power that could change his very form like that. Only he watch his hand slowly go back to normal even so his worries didn't leave his mind.

"Did you really mean and thank you for saving me like that." Karui asked him only he just smiled back over to her because he had meant it. He meant every single word of it because he wasn't going let anything happen to his new team, he wasn't going let anything go wrong this time around.

"Yes Karui-chan I meant every single word of it and I never go back on my word even if it means I'll die because of it." His eyes moved back to the water before he poured chakra to his feet and walked on the cold water once more.

"My father believed in ending all wars and he gave me this burden to live with, the burden of Kyuubi. This burden showed me just how evil human race is and just how vile they can be even so I do know one thing that I must do." He slowly made a fist while speaking to them only Sami watched him like a hawk, she couldn't believe someone could act the way he had.

"When these people come after the ones that hold the tailed beasts I must fight them with all that I have inside of me and make sure they never get their hands on the beasts." He closed his eyes only his fists were shaking because he had to stop these people at all cost.

"We are shinobi but we aren't tool of our village, we have emotions because we are born with them. They are not our weakness like other would believe they are yet they are what give us our strength and will. Without emotions you are powerless and weak because if you have no reason to fight then you have reason to grow strong." He opened his eyes and moved his hand out in front of him while darkness was forming around his hand like smoke.

"We went home because we had talk to the Raikage and he agreed allow you to join only you will be living with Samui for two months." Samui screamed only for Mabui to give her a look that shut her up fast. She couldn't believe she had to live with a man for more than a week only she had to do it for two long months.

"If she doesn't…." Before he could finish something grabbed his feet and pulled him into the lake causing everyone to rush over in fear. Naruto looked to see what was pulling him had pale white skin and blood dead looking eyes.

Naruto channeled darkness around his body to force the fiend to let go of him before he started to swim back to the top. Once there he reached out and Yugito grabbed his hand before helping him out of the water only he looked back to see the fiend still staring up at him with dead eyes.

He watched it go away only he was still shocked to see such a thing with his own two eyes like that, why did it want to kill him? He just slowly got back to his feet while his clothes were wet even so he still couldn't take his eyes off the lake at all.

"I don't know what that was only that best this team doesn't training anymore near this lake at all." Yugito said before her team nodded their heads to them only they had wished Mabui or Samui was still here. They slowly started to head away and back inside the village only Naruto couldn't get what happened out of his mind.

"Karui-chan and Omoi now why don't you two do what you want for today and meet in front of my house tomorrow morning." Both nodded to their sensei before walking off to do whatever they wished for the day. She just took Naruto hand and slowly pulled him away only he just gave her a questionable look.

'We are going get you new clothes because you can't walk around in wet ones like that." He nodded agreeing with her because he did have no other clothes to change into. He let her drag him to her favorite clothes store.

Naruto let her use him as her little living doll that she made dress up with only he was finally over when Mabui found them alongside Samui. When he finally got done he was wearing black pants with an orange mixed with black jacket along with white undershirt. He just looked at them before he paid for his new set of clothes and put the bags in a storage scroll.

"Now that you had your fun with dress up your Naruto-san doll we need to speak with the Raikage-sama." Mabui told them before walking to lead them to the tower only Naruto had figured this was going to be back his new form.

Once inside the tower and the Raikage's room he just looked over at Naruto who just seem to have an indifferent look on his face. "I have called you here because of your unknown powers that turned you into something else. Also I wanted tell you the thing you had lived against was the same monster that had claimed many lives over the many years since this very village was created." Raikage voce showed he wasn't going to let this topic go easy at all.

"If it had been killing people that long and that many then why anything hasn't be done to find it and remove it already?" Raikage just shook his head because they had tired many times only to fail every single time.

"We have many times only to fail each and every single time. That thing just is too strong for a normal human to even hope to fight against it." His eyes were still focused on him only Naruto just kept his stare back at the older man.

"You heard how I got away from it and my new powers so you figured I could remove your problem for you." He nodded his head yet he wasn't going to hide the fact that he needed Naruto's new found powers. "I'll help but I need time to learn just where this power even came from and how to use it right." He earned another nod from his leader before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Yugito ran after him only to show him where she lived before he went off to train alone in order to just learn where this darkness truly came from. When he was alone he started to sit down before closing his mind in order to start his meditation.

" _Why do you wish to gain power and for what reason do you have to wield such power?"_ He could hear the voice again only this time it was starting to ask him questions. Questions even himself was unsure of anymore since he was banished from his village. The home he had lived in since he was born into this world.

" _I want to protect people that need help because this world can truly ruin the lives of good and innocent people. They shouldn't have to suffer because of people that abuse their powers and get away with it."_ He told the voice the best answer he could think of, he truly did want to keep the weak safe from people like Gato.

" _Why protect people you don't know? Why not take anything you desire for yourself? Take anything or anyone as your and damn the whole world around you."_ The voice only he could hear that he truly made what he said, he just break the meditation and the voice had left his mind for the time being.

"I won't become like that, I won't give into that kind of desires." He had said at the same time he promised himself never go to go down that kind of path. Only the weak give into power and become ruthless, he wasn't that kind of person.

"Are you sure you won't become like that? Darkness is the power that normally is used by members of evil nature." Naruto turned around to see someone in a robe with a hood covering every single inch of their body. He could tell it was a female by the chest due to just how large her breasts were.

"I don't know who you are Miss but I'm no monster that gives into power. I won't become a monster that takes what he wants and damns everyone else in this world." He took a step closer to the robed woman.

"I may use the powers of darkness and it may seem evil but I'm not evil. I will use this power to keep the weak and innocent safe." He stopped when she backed away only he couldn't see the smirk that was on her lips due to the hood. She just disappeared right in front of his eyes once she got the answer she was seeking.

He just started to head back to Samui's place only he couldn't shake the feeling something vile was watching him, something twisted in nature. He looked back to see something move away fast only he could see whatever it was it wasn't human.

" _My world isn't ever going be the same and there's no way I'm not going to be living a normal shinobi life anymore. Just what is with this place and inhuman beings?"_ He though to himself before walking away from this place only once he got back inside the village he just headed for the house.

When he got near the house he could see Mabui walking out only once door was closed she fixed her clothes before walking off without noticing him. He just shrugged and headed for the door it wasn't part of his duty know what had happened.

* * *

Inhuman beings and they seem to be after Naruto just why?

Can Naruto truly remove whatever that was inside the lake?

Will Naruto give into the darkness or will he control it?

Why did Karui react to his name like that, what could she be hiding?


	3. New Hope And New Trouble

Elemental Ninja 1608 - I wonder who these are two because that knight seems very evil and that lady seem very strange.

DesertxFox – Samui and Naruto mhm I wonder.

I'm glad that everyone enjoys this story so much and I hope that everyone will keep on enjoying it.

* * *

When he arrived at Samui's door he knocked on it only to wait for a while till she finally opened the door for him. "I still have no keys and I'm sorry that I had to make you put clothes on in order to let me back inside." He told her even so he just gave her a smile. He was thankful that she had opened the door and would let him back in.

He had wished that he would have been a given a key to her house in order for him to go and come as he pleased without troubling her like that. He didn't mean to bring any trouble to her at all because she truly seemed like a very nice and kind woman.

She just had seemed to have much trust issues when it came to men but he figured she had her reasons for all of that. He wasn't one to judge anymore like that because he had spent his whole life being hated for what was inside of him. He had known better to act like the way his old village had done.

He looked at her while she was wearing a long purple silk robe only she just glared before walking back inside. He walked inside then closed the door behind him only he just smiled because he figured this wouldn't be too bad. She wasn't so bad and he did know that he could handle her.

The image of her naked was still stuck in his head which it didn't help that she was always naked around him. He didn't know if he was luckiest guy in the world or the unluckiest guy in the world because she didn't seem to like men at all. He still was unsure how to even act around her when she was naked because he wasn't used to that at all.

When she got to the living room she removed the purple robe put it down on the couch before sitting down on the couch. He could tell she only put it on because she didn't realize it was him that was knocking at her door. His eyes still couldn't believe she really was naked in front of him once more like it was nothing at all.

He sat down beside her only his eyes looked to see she didn't really like him even being near her at all. "I can tell you don't like me but I want to try to make this work out ok? I'm going be here for two more months and I know you hate the idea." He asked her only she just glared even more at him.

"I don't understand why he had to make me put up with you for two months because I only have one bedroom and you are a male." She moaned only she just closed her eyes while leaning back against the couch.

"If it makes you feel any better it's not like I want you to be forced to deal with me. I mean you seem like very nice woman and this doesn't even seem fair to you." He told her only he moved to start cooking dinner for her.

"Just what in the world are you even doing?" She asked him. She stayed sitting on the couch only her eyes were staring over at the kitchen. She didn't know what he was up to only that she wanted to find out right away.

"I figured you are stuck with me for two months then it's only fair that I cook your dinner don't you think so?" He quickly answered her. He started to go back to cooking only she couldn't deny him because she sucked at cooking and he was a great cook to her.

The breakfast she had was the best she had in her whole life and she hidden looked forward to seeing what dinner was going to be like. She just sat there only she kept her eyes closed trying to get him out of her mind. She hated men yet he was somehow getting into her heart and always seemed to be on her mind even when making love to Mabui.

"You do enjoy the cold air because I can't believe you aren't cold at all. I'm shocked you're ok with being naked around me as well." He pointed out while cooking.

"Cold air doesn't bother me and even if you did try anything to me I would broke your bones for trying. So I have nothing to really worry about then." She smiled even if he couldn't see it because she enjoyed that side of him.

"Is there anything that you would like to talk about while I'm cooking?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you tell me about your life before coming to this village?" She asked even if she was unsure of why she even asked in the first place. She didn't know why she even wanted to know more about this male that was cooking her dinner.

"I had one hell of a life in Konoha from a team that hated me to the point the village wanted me dead. I mean sure there were some nice things that happened in my life only I'm glad that I'm no longer in that hell of a place." He told her while keeping his focus on the food he was cooking for the two of them.

He did think on his team and the many times that they had gone on missions together. He didn't really blame it on Kakashi even if he wished he would have helped him more in training. He only blamed his pain on his two teammates that had caused all of it.

"You told us you got kicked out because you were told to bring back someone that was going rogue on the village?" She asked before moving to her feet and walking over to him. Her soft blue eyes kept a very long stare over at him.

"He was my teammate and one of the few people to ever treat me in a better way yet at first we hated each other. That hate turned into rival then into bond of brothers yet he still backstabbed me in the end." When he said all of that that was when all the pain that happened washed over him once more.

"He wanted to kill his brother so badly because his older brother killed his clan, revenge was all he cared about. He didn't care who he hurt for power in order to gain his revenge even it meant putting his hand right through my chest." He moved his hand to his chest and Samui could see the pain he was feeling.

"If it wasn't for Kyuubi's healing powers I would be dead during that fight. The person I once called my brother would have killed me because of his greedy for power and revenge." He looked over at her when he finished talking.

"You should be resting Samui-chan because dinner won't be ready for a while and I'll tell you when it is." He quickly changed the topic only she wasn't going to try to force him to say anymore of his past.

She moved inside her room only she looked at the photos of her friends and few photos that she had with her brother. These were her family and at the same time she never really felt lonely or painful in her life. She sat down and her mind went back to Naruto and just how much he had to deal with in his life that it almost got passed her icy heart.

She lay back down on her bed with her hands against her chest because she never had to live a life that was hated by everyone. She may have turned down every single man that ever asked her out and got glared at by men of the village. She still had no idea just how he could live with such pain because even Yugito wasn't hated that badly.

" _Why are you always on my mind because I already have Mabui-hime and I don't need some man in my life?"_ She just kept asking herself so many questions because of him only she let herself fall asleep.

Naruto started to hear someone knock on the door which he made a clone to go open it which turned out to be Yugito. She smiled at the clone which he just poof leaving her confused yet she walked inside. She closed the door then found Naruto inside the kitchen cooking what smelled to be a wonderful dinner.

"So you are cooking for her now? What in the world did I miss?" Yugito teased him which he just looked at her.

"I'm just trying to be nice and are you checking up on me? I'm fine and she isn't so bad to be with you know." He told Yugito.

"Really the man hating ice princess isn't hard to put up with? I'm shocked to hear that and where is she now?" She asked him.

"I think she's sleeping and I plan to wake her up when dinner is done." He told her which he looked back at what he was cooking. He wasn't one to forget about cooking because he didn't want to ruin the food.

"It's too bad he refused to let you stay with me because I would have made sure you enjoyed living with me." She teased once more even if it was true.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He blushed trying to change the topic. He wasn't used to this kind of thing at all.

First time he ever seen a woman naked was Samui and he still wasn't used to seeing that kind of thing. He didn't really understand why Yugito loved the tease in the way that she did yet she kept on doing it.

"So Naruto-kun is a very shy one aren't you?" She asked before she moved up against him. Her arms moved around him from behind and her breasts against his back. "I still haven't thanked you for saving me like you had done."

"You don't need to thank me because it's fine really." Naruto was blushing badly at this point.

" **Seems he's not used to a female touch and I wonder if he never had a girlfriend before in his life? I can see why because he is the jailor of Kurama."** Nibi asked which she just smirked a neko smirk.

" **That just means we can help him learn and teach him all the right ways to fucking us each and every single night."** Nibi added which Yugito started to blush a bit.

"I do need to thank you and how about I take you out somewhere fun tomorrow and no saying no understand?" She asked him which he just nodded his head.

"Good bye and I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed the back of his neck and started to leave the house with a smirk on her face. She was going to enjoy teasing him badly tomorrow and she couldn't wait at all.

Naruto on the other hand didn't understand Yugito at all then again he didn't understand women at all to start with. He just kept on cooking dinner for Samui while he started to think on just how different both Samui and Yugito were.

He was happy that people were nicer to him unlike how he was treated back in Konoha. In this village he was treated much better and that was something he was glad of. He was happy that he finally had people to treat him like he should be treated and not hated for something he had no control over.

He may not understand Samui or Yugito yet he was glad to have met the two of them. They were very nice to be around in their own reasons because he had to admit they were both beautiful. He wasn't used to being around women that looked that beautiful to him and they were far better than Sakura in so many ways.

He honestly hated how blinded he used to be to think that if he had become Hokage that people would stop hating him. He couldn't believe just how foolish he was back then and he refused to let himself be that foolish ever again. He won't let anyone mistreat him anymore because he wasn't weak and he could defend himself.

The battle with Sasuke showed him that Konoha wasn't his home and it wasn't the place that he belonged at. He didn't know if this village was where he belonged only that he truly felt welcomed for the first time in his life. To honestly feel like someone wanted him to be here with them without trying to use him or trick him.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain he didn't understand why it was hurting. It was like a sharp pain kept going through his head. ' **Why do you keep wasting time with these games when you can be growing stronger?"** He could hear that knight's voice again inside his head.

" **My host really is a weakling because you don't even care about growing stronger at all like a fool."** Naruto just shook his head to refuse to even listen to him.

He wasn't going to let this person talk him into being something that he wasn't because he refused to become someone twisted and evil. He had seen what power did to people and how much it twisted them into something far worse. He would never allow himself to go down that kind of path no matter what.

Once dinner was done he just placed it on the table before he moved to go wake up Samui even if the pain in his head was somewhat going away. He didn't know what was worse this knight or Kyuubi at this point.

She could feel someone rubbing her arm only she opened her eyes to see him looking down from above at her. Her body had moved on its own without her even thinking and her mouth moved against his while her arms moved around his back to pull him down on her. When she realized what she had done she pushed him off of her and glared hatefully at him.

She walked out of the room leaving Naruto confused to just why she gave him such a kiss like that. When he finally got his mind back he got off the bed and walked to the dinner where she was eating. He sat down at the table only his eyes looked over at her which she just gave him an odd look back.

" _Why did she kiss me like that and that was my first kiss from a woman. It did feel nice."_ He thought.

"Are you really going to kill that thing in the water that has been killing so many people from my village?" She asked him trying her best to forget what she had just done. She still had no idea why she had kissed him like that.

"I was asked to and I'm going to because I'm not someone that would just sit by like that. I'm not someone that just lets others die when I have the power to save their lives because I'm going to kill that monster." He told her without any doubt in his voice.

"You truly are a strange one because not many people would say half the stuff you seem to keep saying. Not many people are ones that share the kindness and caring that you seem to show others so easily." She told him only her eyes still stayed on him.

She couldn't understand the man, no the teenage boy that was in front of her. He was someone that put others before his own life and these people he didn't even know. She just couldn't figure out why he acted the way did he and why he kept living his life on this deadly path that he picked to walk down.

"I'm just who I am and I'm always going be this person that will help others that need help because it's the right thing to do. No matter what other people say to me because this is who I choice to be." Naruto smiled and started to eat his dinner while she kept watching him like a hawk.

She started to rub her shoulders only Naruto picked up on it. "Does your back hurt because if it does I can give you a back rub." She glared at him only gave a nod of her head yes to him. She didn't know why he even cared in the first place.

When they finished eating she moved over to her bedroom followed by him. She being already naked helped with things only she laid down on her bed with her back showing to him. He moved on the bed and with his knees on each side of her body and started to rub her back slowly he went at first.

He started at her shoulders and slowly worked his way down the middle of her back to her lower back only stopped before touching her rear. He didn't want to get yelled at or hit for touching down there. He moved back up to her shoulder and while he was doing all of that to her back she had started to lightly moan out.

She couldn't believe that she was enjoying his hands so much and she wanted to feel them all over her body. She didn't know what was coming over here only that she simply couldn't understand it at all. It felt so good to her and at the same time she didn't understand why she was letting a man touch her body like that.

She turned around with her breasts showed to him only she moved her hands to her very large breasts in order for him to rub them. "Don't stop now or I'll hurt you." She warned him with a moan out of her mouth.

He kept rubbing her breasts while her eyes closed tight while she let herself enjoy it all. She was enjoying his touch and she wanted more yet they could hear a door open up from the front of the house.

"How in the world did this happen?" Few moments later they heard when they looked they could see Mabui standing thee. Her look on her face wasn't happy at all which she just moved into bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do dear and no one is leaving in till you are done." Mabui smiled yet both of them had known this wasn't a happy smile. It as a more like she was going to kill someone kind of smile.

"Mabui-chan this well isn't how it looks like at all. I mean…" She didn't even know how to explain what had just happened.

"I don't know what going on so can I leave at least?" Naruto asked yet she just glared down at him royally unhappy. That showed him that he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon and he hoped he would still be alive.

"I said no one is leaving till we get done talking do you understand me Uzumaki?" She asked him in very deadly tone. He just nodded his head with pale face because she looked scarier while angry than Tsunade did.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I wonder what will next?

Why is Mabui so angry at them?

What will happen with their talk together?  
Will Naruto give into the knight's desire for power?

How will he handle seeing Konoha in the future and how will he handle this new power that pushed on him?


End file.
